¿De qué sirve decir que te amo?
by Monkeyflower671
Summary: Naruto al llegar a donde Sakura se situaba , se detuvo y respiró profundamente. Miró a su amiga, y pudo ver en sus ojos una mirada diferente, esa mirada se había aparecido antes . Pero sería una mentira si no notaba la carga emocional que llevaba la pelirrosa. Se veía desesperada y sufriendo por algo. - Necesito decirte que te amo Naruto- dijo Sakura


**"** **Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos"**

 **Dalai Lama**

* * *

La ninja Haruno iba caminando por las calles de Konoha hacia el lugar donde se encontraría con el rubio Hokage.

Días antes Sakura le comentó a Naruto (ahora Hokage) que deseaba hablar en privado con él . Esta petición dejó sorprendido al Uzumaki, pues no habría razón por lo cual ambos tenían que hablar. Las misiones estaban en orden, Bolt sorprendentemente no había causado estragos, Sasuke no le había comentado nada. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante para Sakura? Le costaba trabajo deducirlo, y también pensar el hecho de estar con la esposa de su mejor amigo y colega a solas.

La chica pelirrosa llegó al parque que estaba cerca de la academia. Ese parque era tan significativo para los miembros del equipo siete.

Eran aproximadamente las siete de noche, estaba empezando a oscurecer. Y el aire era pesado, el viento entraba por los pulmones de sakura y lo notaba, tuvo que tragar una bucanada de aire por el peso emocional que llevaba en los hombros.

Sakura se sentó en la banca, miró su reloj y notó que había llegado más temprano de lo acordado. Sin embargo escuchó unos pasos rápidos y agigantados a lo lejos. El hombre rubio se acercaba con rapidez, aunque hoy era un día menos ocupado que otros, el estrés de ser Hokage de una aldea no cesaba en lo mínimo.

Al llegar al lugar donde Sakura se situaba se detuvo y respiró profundamente. Miró a su amiga, y pudo ver en sus ojos una mirada diferente, esa mirada se había aparecido antes y durante situaciones muy específicas. Pero sería una completamente si no notaba la carga emocional que llevaba la pelirrosa. Se veía desesperada y sufriendo por algo.

Naruto se preocupó al ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado, de seguro había tenido una riña con Sasuke. ¡Claro! , Naruto no podía ser menos estúpido, claro, era Sasuke el problema. Sakura y Sasuke habían tenido una pelea y Sakura quería que Naruto hablara con Sasuke. Era muy claro, ahora todo había cobrado sentido.

El joven rubio se sentó a su lado en la banca y miró al cielo, sólo esperaría a que sakura le contara todo, no sin antes saludarla y preguntarle qué le acontecía.

-Hola sakura-chan, creo que hemos llegado los dos muy temprano, sabes la labor de ser Hokage es muy difícil- dijo de forma corrida, estaba algo nervioso por la situación, el plan no estaba saliendo al pie de la letra de alguna manera - creo que deberías de contarme todo de una buena vez, creo que Sasuke siempre te ha querido, es un tipo algo antisocial, pero contigo se doblega, es por eso que ustedes tienen a Sarada, ella es la muestra de que ustedes se…

Sakura incomoda por el discurso de Naruto le cubrió la boca con su mano, impidiendo su habladuría. Ella lo que menos quería escuchar era la palabra "Sasuke".

-Naruto. Siempre serás un cabeza hueca ¿Verdad?

\- Lo siento, creo que si lo seré- dijo rascándose la cabeza un poco como signo de confusión- Si hablo de Sasuke ahora que ustedes han peleado creo que me golpearás ¿no?

\- ¿Peleado? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Sasuke te dijo que habíamos peleado?

-No, no, no. De ninguna manera, eso imaginé. Pensé que ustedes habían peleado y querías que te ayudara a reconciliarse

Sakura suspiró groseramente, y tomó una postura más cómoda , se levantó de la banqueta con toda la decisión que pudo y empezó a hablar.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?- Le preguntó a Naruto

-No.

-Lo que te diré no es fácil de asimilar, espero estés preparado.

-Dímelo ya, Sakura-chan, me preocupas

\- Naruto…- se puso más roja que una manzana- Te amo, siempre te he amado. Sé que ahora estás con Hinata y tienes unos hijos hermosos, pero no puedo seguir ocultando más mis sentimientos. Tú mismo dijiste una vez que odiabas a las personas que se mentían a sí mismas. Mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca han cambiado. Te quiero, desde que tú y yo emprendimos la búsqueda de Sasuke empecé a conocerte cada vez más. Estuve contigo cuando llorabas, cuando sonreías, cuando te enojabas, cuando salvabas a toda la aldea. Definitivamente mi opinión de ti cambio, conocí al verdadero Naruto. Y me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco.

-Si no fuera por mis malditas inseguridades ahora tú y yo estaríamos casados, nos amaríamos locamente. No quiero que malinterpretes esto, no quiero tener problemas con Hinata y tampoco quiero que le cuentes a Sasuke de esto. Pero sólo te quería decir que te amo.

Naruto se quedó callado mirando muy confundido a Sakura, era muy difícil de asimilar que la chica de la que estuvo siempre enamorado sintiera lo mismo por él. De pronto pensó en Hinata, la vida con su esposa siempre fue buena. Raramente peleaban, la chica Hyuga nunca ponía un pero en las decisiones de naruto y dejó su labor como ninja para tener una vida como la madre y esposa ejemplar, pero algo faltaba.

Naruto siempre había pensado en Sakura, siempre había deseado tener una vida a lado de ella. Tanto en su juventud como en su adultez sakura abordaba sus pensamientos diariamente; cuando el Hokage veía a Sasuke tratando fríamente a Haruno se le hervía la sangre, sin embargo no podía meterse en relaciones ajenas. Pensaba que si a Sakura le llenaba de dicha ser tratada así por su esposo, odiaba ver a la chica de sus sueños ser tratada como si no fuera nadie.

-Dime algo- Suplicó Sakura

\- Sakura… Yo no te mentiré, llegué a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti. Ahora míranos, tú estás con Sasuke y yo Hinata, así deben de ser las cosas.

-…

-Hinata y yo nos amamos, tenemos dos hijos. Ellos necesitan a su madre y a su padre juntos. Son muy pequeños, aunque yo te amara ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Con Bolt, con Sarada, con Sasuke.

Sakura comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente

-Sakura-chan , no llores. No me hagas como un maldito

\- Es mi culpa, no te preocupes, es mi culpa. Te entiendo, no es fácil asimilar estas cosas. No quiero que dejes a Hinata por mí, sólo te quiero hacer consiente de mis sentimientos. Olvidemos esto ¿Esta bien?

Naruto asintió, aunque no quería rechazar a Sakura. Él era un hombre que sacrificaría su felicidad en tal de ver a sus hijos felices. No quería ver a sus hijos en una familia reconstruida. Su trauma de la niñez lo explicaba.

Sakura y Naruto emprendieron un camino hacia la casa de cada quien.

Mañana ni otro día, ninguno de los dos mencionaría de los sentimientos que ardían fuertemente en su ser.

A veces las personas que se aman no pueden estar juntas, las situaciones conspiran en contra de su unión.

Nota: Otro producto de mi corazón roto. Buenas noches


End file.
